Esperándote
by DagoWeasleyCJ
Summary: Sam/Carly Una historia triste. No quiero que me esperes pero yo si lo haré- Le susurro y le doy el ultimo beso


Icarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. No hago esto por fines lucrativos

Esperándote

Una discusión cambia todo. Llevo más de tres horas fuera de la casa. Otra discusión. Se que a lo mejor las dos hicimos y dijimos cosas que en verdad no sentimos.

Tengo que regresar para resolver esto. Como en cada discusión, pedir disculpas aunque yo no tenga la culpa.

Lo mejor de nuestra relación es que no había muchas peleas. Yo las evitaba casi todo el tiempo.

Pase mas de tres años esperándote para que lo deje ir tan fácil. Eso no iba conmigo.

Aun recuerdo nuestra primera cita. Nerviosa y sin poder terminar alguna frase.

A ti solo te daba gracia, y yo muerta de miedo. No sabía en comportarme contigo aunque fuimos amigas desde que teníamos ocho, esto era distinto. Mis sentimientos cambiaron con el paso del tiempo.

Guardándome este amor, este dolor por ver que no me amaras como yo lo hago.

Para mi suerte eso cambio, por fin te diste cuenta que existía más que una amiga.

Por esa razón este miedo de perderte aun sigue aquí, y con el pasar del tiempo tengo miedo que te des cuenta que realmente no me quieres y que decidas en tomar una mejor decisión.

Al escogerme no puedo decir que fue una buena decisión, tienes que lidiar con mi conmigo y hacerme una mejor persona.

Por esa razón mis celos irracionales como tú le dices. Si estuvieras en mi posición se te harían validos. Soy egoísta lo sé, no quiero que encuentres a una persona mejor que yo, una persona que no te haga batallar casi todo el día, una persona que te haga sonreír, una persona que no te haga llorar. No quiero que encuentres a una persona mejor que yo. Si está en mi en alejar a aquellas personas lo hare.

Quiero que estés a mi lado. Quiero que me digas que me amas. Verte llorar por mi causa por eso me dice que aun te causo dolor por el amor que aun me tienes.

Sonrió.

Nuestras tonterías y aun te amo como la primera vez.

Me dirijo a la casa para resolver esto contigo. Lo mejor es llevarte algo hermoso para suavizar las cosas pero eso hoy no será esta obscuro y ninguna tienda está abierta.

Llego a nuestro hogar, no hay nadie. Tal vez fuiste a tomar aire. En dar un poco de espacio a tu mente. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Veo que el sueño me venció me dirijo a la recamara. Aun no has llegado, esto ya no me agrada. Tú nunca has hecho esto, ni por nuestras peleas.

Salgo corriendo a buscarte.

El miedo me invade. En todos los lugares que vas no has ido. Tu hermano no me contesta y mucho menos el idiota de Freddie. Ninguno de nuestros amigos contesta. Tal vez sea la hora, aun es temprano.

El trabajo, quizás estés ahí, pero a estas horas no puedes estar ahí.

Me estoy muriendo de preocupación, no contestas el teléfono.

Lo mejor es regresar a la casa

-Freddie es mejor que te vayas – escucho detrás de la puerta.

Ella estaba con el, los dos juntos. Toda la noche.

-Carly – dice – No quiero dejarte sola, no estás bien

-Vete – dice Carly

No entiendo nada

-Carly, Sam no quería que. . .

-Tu que sabes que es lo que quería – escucho gritar a Carly. Aun estaba enojado por la discusión. Me siento mal por causarle daño. Fue una estúpida discusión –solo vete

-No – la contradice – no quiero que hagas una tontería. Y lo mejor es que no estes sola.

-Vete – escucho llorar a Carly – quiero estar sola.

-No puedo – mi cabeza no puedo captar algunas palabras – Sam nunca me perdonaría si te pasa algo

Eso tiene razón pero nada le pasaría mientras yo esté aquí

-Pero que crees Sam está muerta – escucho gritar con más fuerza – no debes de hacer cosas por un muerto.

Mi cabeza no puede creer esas palabras

Por fin decido entrar a la casa, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta me encuentro dentro. Con la imagen de Carly en el sillón vestida de negro, de igual manera esta Freddie.

Me acerco. Llamo a Carly no hay respuesta que me ha escuchado me acerco mas. Puedo ver sus ojos rojos y ojeras por no dormir.

-Se que es duro – miro a Freddie que se ve demacrado – pero con el tiempo podrás superarlo

Escucho reír con amargura a Carly

-Si claro – toma en sus manos un recipiente raro y lo abraza con mucha fuerza – perdí el amor de mi vida

-Yo perdí a una amiga – contesta Freddie

-No es lo mismo – se levanta Carly – yo perdí todo. Mi amiga, mi amante y el amor de mi vida

Freddie agacha la cabeza

-Por favor vete – suplica Carly – solo quiero estar con lo que me queda de Sam.

Veo que agarra con mayor fuerza el recipiente que tiene en las manos.

-Lo hare – veo como se va. Dejando a Carly sola.

Llevo toda la tarde escuchando tu llanto. Como hago para que dejes de llorar. El teléfono tampoco a dejado de sonar, lo mas seguro es que sean amigos y familiares preocupados por ti.

Verte de esa manera, llorar por mi culpa. No recuerdo nada sobre mi muerte. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado, claro para mi.

Escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta. Veo como abres, pareces zombie.

Para mi sorpresa es Griffin. Te alejas de la puerta sin decir nada.

-Carly – escucho que te llama – lamento lo que paso

Sigues callada

-Si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo – te mantienes en la misma posición

Veo que ocultas tu rostro. No quieres que nadie te vea llorando. Se que no quieres que te vean débil, aunque el dolor que tienes te este matando.

Fue algunas cosas que te enseñe. En ser fuerte o si quisiera aparentarlo. No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que llores sin importar si hay gente en la habitación.

-Gracias – dices en un susurro

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunta temeroso. Tu solo asientes – lo hare pero mañana voy a regresar

Sigo a Griffin hacia la puerta. Suena su celular

-Hola – contesta- si la acabo de ver, está muy mal. No, solo quiero ver como esta – puedo ver en sus ojos de preocupación – quiero a Carly y no quiero verla sufrir. . . Freddie gracias por decirme

ooooooooooooo

Otro día igual, no sales de la casa. Sigues llorando por mi. Si estoy muerta porque siento el dolor de verte llorar.

Llevas una semana encerrada y una semana que todos intentan animarte. Y tu solo te quedas en la misma posición. Sentada en el sofá mirando en la nada y solo hablas si te preguntan cosas.

Aparentas en que estas bien pero a la vista es obvio que no. No lloras enfrente de nadie.

Cada dia veo como caen tus lagrimas y no se que hacer. Quiero consolarte, quiero detenerte cada vez que sostienes un cuchillo.

-Te odio – veo que dice a una foto mía

Yo te amo. Pongo una mano en tu mejilla pero como otras veces no hay respuesta a mi tacto.

Solo espero que me perdones por dejarte sola, por no haberte hecho feliz como te mereces en realidad.

000000000000000000

Griffin esta de nuevo ahí contigo. El ha conseguido algo, si quiera ha hecho que comas algo mas que pan.

Veo con el tu cara cambia, regresa por unos instante la Carly de antes.

-¿Mejor? – pregunta con una sonrisa

-Si – le regresas la sonrisa – Gracias por todo

-No las des – el dolor de verte con el no puedo evitarlo pero no puedo quejarme – solo quiero que estés bien

Agacha la cabeza

-Lo se pero. . .

-Pero sientes que estas traicionando a Sam ¿verdad?

-Si – una lagrima sale de sus ojos

-Créeme que no espero nada Carly, se que Sam y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, de hecho nos odiamos pero en verdad quiero tu felicidad y si era Sam por mi estaba bien. Solo quiero que estés bien

-¿Sabes? Antes que tuviera el accidente discutimos, nos dijimos cosas horribles y ,. . .

-No te atormentes – le sostiene la mano – Estoy seguro que Sam se fue sabiendo que fue una tontería

-Lo se pero me siento culpable – sus lagrimas caen despacio – si no hubiera empezado la discusión tal vez no hubiera salido del departamento y no hubiera cogido su moto.

Tal vez si no hubiéramos discutido ella no se hubiera caído del barranco

-No eres culpable – la abraza – entiendes. Sam tuvo un accidente que todos pudieron tener.

Veo esa escena y el dolor sigue ahí. Sus rostros tan cerca se que va a pasar. No siento celos solo dolor en no poder ser yo. Ya no

Un beso tierno y lento es lo que veo

-No – se aleja bruscamente – vete

-Carly. . .lo siento – dice preocupado

-No le puedo hacer esto Sam – me sigues esperando. Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla

No puedes esperarme Carly.

Griffin sale deprisa del departamento maldiciéndose por ese acto.

Te veo llorar de nuevo con mayor fuerza. Sostienes una fotografía mía entre tus brazos. El sueño te somete y duermes conmigo. Sosteniendo mi foto

Maldigo el destino

Es duro y se que siempre dije que no quería que nadie se acercara a ti mientras esté aquí, pero las cosas cambiaron no lo estoy por completo.

Siempre estaré contigo Carly pero no de la forma que siempre soñamos. Aunque me duela vete con Griffin. Si el te hace reír de nuevo, te vuelve a dar calor, a dar amor, vete con Griffin. Yo estaré aquí

Solo quiero un día más, para despedirme. Solo un día para decirte que te amo. Daría todo para solo decirte lo mucho que te amo y despedirme

-Sam – dices entre sueños

-No llores – te acaricio – estaré contigo siempre pero ya no me esperes

-Sam – escucho con mayor claridad – Sam

Me estás viendo lo sé. Tu mirada se cruza con la mía

-Pensé que era un sueño – me abraza, la puedo sentir – Estas. . .

-Muerta, aun lo sigo – la abrazo con fuerza – solo quiero despedirme bien

-No, no quiero que te vayas – me suplica

-Lo siento pero no puedo complacerte, esta vez

-Sam. . .

-Solo quiero decirte que te amo – se que estoy llorando – quiero que seas feliz

-No puedo sin ti

-Claro que puedes – sonrió – es duro ¿sabes? Verte así, verte sufriendo por mi pero lo mas duro es que me estés esperando. Griffin está ahí, por completo solo quiero que seas feliz. Solo vine a decirte que te amo y despedirme – la detengo – también a pedirte que ya no me esperes. Te amo Carly

-No te vayas

-No me iré, estaré siempre a tu lado – la acaricio la mejilla – solo que no podrás verme. Te cuidare lo sabes pero Griffin también lo hará

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo – me acerco mas- es normal que quieras volver a sentir calor, en volver a vivir

-Siempre serás el amor de mi vida

-Lo se y tu el mío

La beso con todo el amor que aun le tengo

-No me esperes pero yo si lo hare

Le susurro y le doy el último beso


End file.
